


阿佩莱斯线条06

by Xunshangxiang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xunshangxiang/pseuds/Xunshangxiang





	阿佩莱斯线条06

【十一】

“你很擅长打结，也很擅长制造谜团，医生。那一切都是真的。包括第一次的时候我在鱼钩上发现的那枚牙齿，那大概只是你的试探？

我小时候和父亲住在船厂边上，草地里泊着许多废弃的手摇船。有一年春天的时候，一株李子花开得最早，于是她看起来就成了那一片唯一活着的东西。一株李子花，衬着枯草，废船与夕阳，那真是一副荒凉的奇妙景象。

我很想把那个场景拍下来，可是当我借到相机的时候，花早就谢了。”

 

威尔还在自顾自地说着，“你在我这犯的第一个错误，就是你用错了绳结，而其他的……我也不知道你用了什么见鬼的方法把那些痕迹都洗掉了，就像是你对米里亚姆一样？别在绳结这方面质疑我，莱克特医生，我的父亲做过远洋商船的水手，他的一系列坏毛病都是在那时候染上的。”威尔克制住自己不要展开讲那些该死的毛病是怎样使一个家庭分崩离析。

“我只是不确信……在那之后到底发生了什么？我起初来到你家的时候只是想调查你是否真的像我想象的那样有个地下室，而后我又开始失落时间，什么都辨别不出了，只剩下那匹鹿角的温迪戈，巨大的野兽，而我手里只有一张照片。我那时几乎无法思考了，根本不能考虑事情的后果。于是把那张照片戳穿在了你厅堂鹿角雕像的顶上。我想你会将那看做是一种宣战，迟早会再次动手，那时候我就可以抓住你，那是我为你画下的线条。

可是我没能走出你的屋子。”

 

“double，法语里这个词语的意念，除了和真身orginal相似而又有所不同的反影式化身之外，还有分裂的意义。威尔，你看到的只是你从我身上错误地分裂出去的化身。”

汉尼拔此时正将绳圈绕上威尔的脖子，他们的对话剑拔弩张，但汉尼拔手下的节奏丝毫没有改变。汉尼拔不紧不慢地扯着绳结，确保那能给威尔带来一些无论是生理上还是心理上的压力，但又不至于缺氧。

“你今天尤为健谈，威尔。我都要怀疑你治好了社交障碍。我可否将这视作你现在意图激怒我来换取更多的疼痛？激怒对方的一个典型事例是荷马，他不断地讽刺和挖苦希腊的英雄，直到受了一次猛烈的鞭刑。他可以被视为挑逗式的受虐者的典型。”

 

“别再用你那些隐喻了，从苏格拉底和柏拉图的时代开始，作为思维方式的隐喻从真理与逻辑的理想国中被逐出的时候就总是伴随着虚构与谎言，而这刚好都是你最喜欢的，不是么？你一直都在骗我。而现实生活中也不会有哪个傻蛋会按照维吉尔的《农事诗》来种田。你的譬喻试图营造一种高高在上的错觉，实则都是欺骗。你到底是怎么做到的，关于我丢掉的那些记忆？”威尔一气说了太多的话，那条邪恶绳子的作用开始显现，他觉得缺氧，却又带着点挑战了汉尼拔的兴奋。

 

“威尔，恐怕我们现在的对话脱离了你来时的目的。你要是这样下去，我们就无法开始了，我可不想给你带上口球。”

威尔闭了嘴，他不是甘心顺从汉尼拔，而是心知肚明自己来这不是为了寻求答案。

 

威尔陷在勃艮第酒红的床单里，神情带着无辜与疏离，像是牺牲被摆上神的祭坛。汉尼拔将威尔的手腕和脚踝用绳子连接就像是一张反折的弓，威尔比他想象的有更好的柔韧性。他总是愿意为这个与任何人交往都带着羞怯的威尔选择这种能够展示自己的方式。而威尔几乎在汉尼拔的手覆上他的性器的一瞬间就勃起了，汉尼拔真切地看到那份无辜与疏离被掀到地上打碎就像是打碎一套茶杯。

“我该让你这么快就遂意么，威尔?”汉尼拔用指甲刮弄着威尔性器的顶端，威尔的身体和他与别人相处时所呈现出来的一样敏感又真诚，这可真是一种美德。威尔目不能视，只报以喉咙里模糊的咕噜声，他挺动着自己的身体，在汉尼拔的手上磨蹭着自己的性器。

而后汉尼拔离开了，丝缎床单成了他现在唯一接触得到的东西，这让威尔觉得不耐烦，他在绳子的束缚中小幅度地挪动着身体，想要从那粗糙的触感中汲取更多，只再多一点，一点就好。

 

而后有什么有着悠远香气的东西被打开了，威尔抓住一丝理智，从臀缝与大腿的异样感觉中意识到那是润滑剂。薄荷的味道刺得他的皮肤无比敏感，汉尼拔在威尔的穴口打着圈试探着，在他的耳边用几不可闻的温柔语调告诉他放松，而后插进一个指节，换来了威尔声音拔高的甜美呻吟。

 

威尔挂在高潮的边缘意识到，那个疯狂的晚上他所幻想的东西正在照进现实。他把脸埋在被子里，缺氧让他眼前发花，但他竟然无可救药地迷恋上了这种感觉。他觉得困惑，就好想赤裸地跪在怀疑之墙上。虽然他再也不觉得他和汉尼拔的关系还受什么道德律令的约束。他来找汉尼拔只是为了各取所需，而后他总有一天会把汉尼拔关进监狱。他不会去看汉尼拔，但只要知道他还在那就足够安心：汉尼拔终于在一个他随时能找得到的地方了。

而从汉尼拔把领带再次蒙上他的眼睛的时候，一切都滑向他不可预测的境地，他既无法全然恋慕着，也无法全然痛恨着汉尼拔，那么他只好放任自己溺死在这感官的快感中。

他看见自己汉尼拔立在自己思维宫殿的一角，身上的尘埃气味盖过了一切。他生怕揭开汉尼拔的衣角会流出沙子或者是看到汉尼拔已经变作石像，他喘不过气来，但还要拥抱汉尼拔。而后整个世界都开始崩塌陷落，汉尼拔对他说，“请你，留在我身边。”

快感让威尔蜷起身体，他整个人都挂在汉尼拔的手指上簌簌地抖动，他的手腕和脚踝都在绳子下面磨得发红，但他再也感受不到疼了，从他身体内部累积起的快感过载了他的神经中枢过载了他的脑子。

 

汉尼拔注视着威尔此刻的样子，心满意足就像是收藏家把心爱的藏品妥帖地捧进多宝格。他想要看到威尔的所有样子。但他也困惑了，威尔现在到底想要什么？昨天威尔解决了自己带给他的麻烦，带着满手的血痕与那般坚定的目光走近他的客厅，几乎是把这份回礼摔在了自己面前。威尔既没有质问这是为什么，也没有拿枪指着他，仿佛这是再正常不过的礼尚往来。而后他和威尔创作了共属他们两人的第一个作品，连夜安置进博物馆——兰道尔会喜欢这个归宿。

而威尔今天对他坦诚了自己的所有分析，却并不想要自己认罪或者是寻求什么答案。如果威尔只想要来这么一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，自己绝对可以给他，天知道他的阴茎已经硬到了什么地步，天知道他用了什么样的自制力才没有让他现在和威尔赤裸裸的纠缠在一起。但威尔是否别有所求？

 

威尔几乎在汉尼拔把绳子解开的那一瞬间就在汉尼拔的手指上达到了高潮，他不必再体会束缚，疼痛与求之不得，还有他在这场由切萨比克开膛手主导的闹剧中经历的一切痛苦。他放任自己摊开四肢，一时间他的耳朵里只剩下了自己的心跳与喘息。血流冲刷着他的脑子，在他的头骨上撞出巨大的回音。汉尼拔此时着装严整，他支起手臂打量着威尔手臂上和脚踝上如花序般铺展开的美丽痕迹，脸上带着近似于画家审视毕生作品的虔诚与温柔。

如果说汉尼拔刚才在刻意营造一种对比将威尔置身于弱者之地，那现在一切还有必要么？威尔扯下了蒙眼的布，疯狂地想要汉尼拔和他赤裸相对，他想看看那严整的三件套西服下到底有着什么，到底是怎样的躯壳才能容纳汉尼拔的灵魂。他喘匀了气，扯住汉尼拔的领带，近乎粗暴地噙住了医生的嘴唇，他现在想要这个，他只想要这个。

医生给过他但从没有给够他。

 

汉尼拔的西装裤通常有着极为合体的剪裁，这让他从不使用腰带。威尔无师自通地挑开汉尼拔的西装裤，一个明扣，一个裤钩和一个小一点的暗扣。

医生灼热的性器跳出来，那样真切的呈现在他的眼前。“你原本想怎么办?”

“我不否认我有与你性交的希望，可我怕你会觉得疼痛。”

看啊，这见鬼的汉尼拔式的苦恼，汉尼拔对他做过那么多过分的事情，他诬陷他为凶手，给他洗脑，把他诓进精神病院吃了三个月牢饭，他甚至派了人来杀他，可他这时怕他会觉得疼痛？

噢，但汉尼拔也给了他那些精致餐点(虽然不知道给他吃的都是什么鬼)，安眠时刻和关切的车接车送。排忧解难的良医与丧心病狂的开膛手，是虔敬的补赎词，也是诱人堕入地狱的话语，汉尼拔到底有多少重化身与影像？麻烦又矛盾的汉尼拔。

威尔几乎要笑出来了，“那我可以来。医生，如果我像你第一次命令我那样命令你脱掉衣服，你会照做么？”

“乐意效劳。”

 

而汉尼拔就真的照做了，带着坦荡与自如，比威尔第一次做得可好上太多。威尔不禁想当他有朝一日真的捉住汉尼拔，将他送进监狱的时候，他是否还能保有这份自如。

 

“看啊，威尔也开始享受支配的快感了。”汉尼拔暗想，他依着床沿坐下，手指绕弄着威尔的短卷发。

他的话音里带上了几分戏谑“Êtes-vous satisfait？”（法：您还满意？）

威尔在这方面是个笨拙的新手，更不要提他从没想过对汉尼拔温柔。汉尼拔感受到威尔的手在体内莽撞地试探。他半阖着眼睛，尽量不对威尔的笨拙动作发表意见，只在威尔刮蹭过他敏感的那点的时候眨了下眼睛。威尔竟然读懂了这一表情的意义，他用食指那块起了倒刺的薄茧在那慢慢地磨蹭，他想看汉尼拔能怎样失去控制。

“你这时候在察言观色上可抵得上微表情领域的专家了。”汉尼拔捉住一切机会调侃威尔。

那有点痛，但汉尼拔乐得配合，与其说这时候他把自己的身体交给威尔，不如说他在进行另一项观察威尔的实验。这又是一场关乎境遇的戏剧。

 

汉尼拔这时候在他手里了，他至少是自以为掌控了汉尼拔的一部分意识，他想以此为挟诘问汉到底是什么使得汉尼拔成为了切萨比克开膛手，稍后他觉得这个念头荒唐得可笑。于是威尔现在觉得只肉体上拥有汉尼拔也够了。威尔挺动身子，将性器送入汉尼拔的身体，他想占有汉尼拔，也想要汉尼拔占有他。他曾经从与那些连环杀手的共情中汲取了足够多的痛苦，而现在他发掘出了这一天赋的崭新的闪光的应用，他所能带给汉尼拔的报之己身以成倍的欢愉，这宛如诅咒也宛如赐福的禀赋。汉尼拔的穴口在撞击下变得柔软湿润，汉尼拔的性器在他的手里勃起涨大，可爱地颤动着。他看着汉尼拔那幅称得上是心醉神迷的表情，开膛手也会失控么？他无数次在犯罪现场和切萨比克开膛手留下的身后遗迹共情，而他现在正在和这样一个鲜活的罪恶灵魂以这样一种古老的方式交流，他在和开膛手做爱。

威尔突然觉得这和死亡一样是美丽的。

是浮士德博士在这一刻自以为感受到了人间至美，可是狂呼Verweile doch，du bist so schön（德：你太美了，请停一停。）的却变成了靡菲斯特，至少是这时候他把自己的灵魂租赁给了汉尼拔。他的共情此刻让他也和汉尼拔混同一体，盲瞽的浮士德终于跌下了云端。

威尔的泪水流了满脸。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【十二】

“你现在还想杀了我么？”汉尼拔懒懒地倚着垫子，口齿不清，带着点像是呼噜的气音。威尔分不清那是否是佯装的不加防备，汉尼拔前额的头发散下来，堪堪遮住了眼睛，这让他锐利的脸部线条带上了些微柔和。威尔自从进了监狱以来第一次觉得，汉尼拔像个人了。

 

汉尼拔摸索着床头柜的缝隙，揿下了某个按钮，一个隐藏的暗格跳出来。威尔赫然发现里面是一把刀。他觉得以他们两个现在的处境，更可能是汉尼拔杀了他，不过他现在已经没那么在乎了。可汉尼拔把那柄刀递到了威尔的手上，刀把上覆着一整块轻盈的灰色皮革，触手生凉。刀刃笔直优雅，只在前面挑出一点弧度。这是一把足以致命的凶器，和汉尼拔一样带着种摇摇欲坠的危险美丽。

现在他们都赤裸着宛如混沌初生。汉尼拔从肋下握住了威尔的手，将它们牵到自己面前，“你那天拿着枪的时候，是想审判我的罪孽么？像你对霍布斯和兰道尔那样？”

“你的罪行我无法定度。告诉我，汉尼拔，当你想着杀人的时候，到底想着些什么？”

“我在想着上帝。”

“你更像是自封为神，我从没有听到过别人如此乐于花样百出地讲那个关于教堂坍塌的故事。”

“神把持存在着万物的开端终结与中间，以一条直线运动，合乎自然地把他们引向完成。如果这是你给我出的一道题目，题眼应该是联系。这更贴近我对阿佩莱斯线条的理解，威尔。”

空气静了半晌，汉尼拔摩挲着手里威尔的指节，即使它们攥着一把刀。

“你那天没有回答我的问题，威尔，你杀兰道尔的时候，有没有幻想杀的是我？”

“是。那你想杀了我么，汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔叹了气，“不，如果有一天我们非得走到那样的境地，那就太糟糕了。但要有一天你必须得死，我希望你死在我的手上。”

刀尖挨上了汉尼拔胸前的皮肤，在那擦开一道堪堪流血的伤口，几乎是一瞬间空气里就带上了血味，汉尼拔感觉到威尔的手在他的手里颤抖，他如同威尔拿枪对着他那时闭上了眼睛。他带着期盼和这么一种执拗的信念，威尔不会杀掉他，他们迟早得相拥堕入地狱。

威尔想他此刻只要用力，就能结束掉这个恶魔的生命。他想把切萨比克开膛手加诸那些可怜灵魂的死亡，加诸他的疯狂幻想和牢狱之灾通通还回去。

但最后却发现自己只是想拥抱汉尼拔。

汉尼拔的肩膀湿了，威尔伏在那无声地哭泣。刀柄被松开，笔直地刺进了地毯。

 

威尔悲哀地发现，他发现自己读懂了切萨比克开膛手的同时，也无可救药地患上了以汉尼拔为名的病症。“德语另有一个特殊的词来指代精神疾病……Umnachtung，意思是沉入夜色之中。”

这也是汉尼拔在一次心理治疗的时候给他讲的，当然是汉尼拔，谁会不厌其烦地给他灌输这些无用的语言知识？威尔感觉自己正站在月光下的铁轨上，火车正向他行驶过来。

伴随着诸神的隐遁，黑夜笼罩大地，夜幕沉进他的头颅。他迎着那列疾驶而来的火车走去，放任那片耀眼的白光吞没自己，这辉煌的沉沦。

 

“人类大多数行为，包括信仰，都是由死亡所激发。”汉尼拔不是在回答威尔，他是在提醒自己。汉尼拔也悲哀地发现自己着迷于将他们两人共有的美学观念视为超越宗教的信仰。宗教之所以对异端如此残酷，因为他们认为最大的敌人是迷途的孩子。他恨不得将威尔剥成两瓣，一个陪他身边，一个端坐神龛潜心供奉，只是威尔人性的一面不能常伴他左右，他们之中肯定有人得害死另一个。

 

“看来我今晚是回不去了。”威尔从汉尼拔的浴室走出来，胡乱地擦着头发。

“我不敢想在我们做过这些事情之后，你还想着回去。”

汉尼拔换了全新的床品，给威尔拍软了枕头。威尔钻进被子里，空气骤然安静下来，几缕卷发湿漉漉地黏在他的耳侧，他的样貌显得疲惫又年轻。

“我不介意你把我画下来，汉尼拔。”

“那我一定会忍不住将你描画成乌尔比诺的维纳斯。”

 

“汉尼拔，再给我读一首诗吧。”

“你有什么偏好么？”

“请随意。”

“Mein Aug steigt hinab zum Geschlecht der Geliebten:

wir sehen uns an,

wir sagen uns Dunkles,

wir lieben einander wie Mohn und Gedächtnis,

wir schlafen wie Wein in den Muscheln,

wie das Meer im Blutstrahl des Mondes.”

那些圆融的词语从汉尼拔的舌尖流出来，就好像是叶尖上滚圆的露珠滴入黑夜。

 

“这是一首德语诗？我始终觉得你不会涉及古典文学以外的东西，我刚才本期望着听到另一段《奥德赛》或者是《神曲》。”

“别把我想得那么狭隘，威尔。你可以听懂一部分么？”

“只能辨别出几个词。”

“哪些？”

“眼睛，黑暗，记忆，海，血与月亮。

……

爱。”

“这足够了，我想我不必为你逐字翻译它。我们有时候需要为语言保有一点神秘。”

“我以为你会憎恶德语。”

“世界并不用语言来宽恕。”

 

威尔没能理解这一句，他也并不想再追问了，汉尼拔的屋子永远有着使人安眠的魔力。威尔不愿再想这一切到底是不是有着什么致幻剂在作怪，或者是第二天他的车里是不是会多出一个莫名的血手印，那也无所谓，那也值得。

 

翌日清晨威尔走出了汉尼拔的房子，汉尼拔一直目送着他出去，他们彼此各怀心事。汉尼拔待威尔走远，从桌下的暗格里抽出了一张照片。

照片的边角上曾经有着被撕裂开的痕迹，现在它们都被一双巧手处理好并妥帖地封存。鹿角上的女孩依旧木愣愣地望向天空。

威尔格兰厄姆为他画下的线条。

 

【end】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

全篇到这就更完啦~最后忍不住碎碎念一番~

 

【1】对于“盲眼”这个意象的一点思路

我总是忍不住想到这样的隐喻，浮士德体会到人间至美的一刻他就把灵魂交给了靡菲斯特，在此之后他盲目跌下云端；正如威尔倘若有朝一日承认体会到了杀人食人的快感他也就真正把灵魂交给了汉尼拔，所以这篇小文里他们的play都是带有一系列暗示的蒙眼play（害羞）。威尔承认他能在汉尼拔这得到肉体的愉悦，只能算得上是暂时把灵魂租赁给汉尼拔。这篇文里的威尔没有黑，最后威尔总会解开蒙眼的布回到现实世界。

 

【2】最后的那首诗来自于保罗策兰《CORONA》，是一首隐含着苦难意味的黑暗情诗。有很多优秀的译本，我不自量力将文中选取的第二段翻译如下：

 

我的目光移落爱人的性器

我们相望

我们互诉黑暗

我们相爱如罂粟和记忆

我们睡去像酒在贝壳里

像海，在血色月光笼罩下

 

而我看来汉尼拔和威尔的爱也是这样一种如同罂粟与记忆的，带有苦难意味与宿命感的爱，所以我私心给拔叔挑了这一首念给威尔。


End file.
